livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Polldump
Moved old dump to http://livevn.wikia.com/wiki/Polldumparchive Polls should now be sorted in reverse chronological order. VN tonight? 3 Yes 1 No You log into Synchtube. "Who's writing the VN?" Fucking hell. 1 Vote for DJZebro 5 Vote for Khaaan "LOl why u no vote for DJNegro?" Outlaw spouts. Meh, whatever, it's not like you wanted to save Julianne anyways. Khaaaan's taking too long 5 "KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" 1 "...." You really want me to VN? Fine. What'll it be? 5 Continue with being a magical little girl 2 A different route from something previously done--say, the thermonuclear war? 1 Something entirely new So, what happened so far: 2 Anon, a schoolgirl transformed through the magic of SCIENCE, went to the police station after stopping a robbery 0 In the meanwhile, Lily is given a strange set of items from a man after the convenience store incident. 0 Anon escapes the police station after being uncooperative with the cop lady, forcing them to take her in. 0 Now, she's on the run... in the sewer. 1 She now sees a light at what seems to be the end of the sewer... You get close to the light's source. It appears that it wasn't the end of the tunnel, but instead, it leads to a bright room, beyond a large oscillating fan. 7 Run through the fan. You're the fucking magical girl. 2 Blast the fan and march into the room 0 There's got to be a door somewhere around the tunnel. 1 It's a trap! Try another route. Remember the manual? It said you can move at 10 times the speed of normal human, not like Flash. One of the blades hit your side--you barely make it through with a cracked armor. You're hurt. 2 Scream and roll around, SHIT HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER. 4 You are alive enough to look around you. Do it. 2 Can you move? Get up and check up on yourself. You can still move your eyes around. You don't see any blood--that's a good sign. The place looks like a warehouse... wait, warehouse connected to sewer? DOES NOT COMPUTE. There are two doors. 0 Get up and go for the door close to where you came from 1 Get up and go for the door opposite the fan 2 Look at the contents of goods in the warehouse 7 Let me... lie down here a little longer. It... hurts. You don't want to move. You faintly hear the voice: "warning: 1 minute until hour limit. Please deactivate the unit immediately. Repeat..." the voice grows fainter. 8 Try to deactivate the unit 0 Try to get out of plain sight 1 I give up. Let me rest here a while. Fuck the voice. "Naaaa.... hk." You now feel freer. Oh no, now your school clothes are dirtied by the sewage... do you hear footsteps now?... maybe you should move out of the way... 9 Try moving 0 ... Pretty sure your body could not take it. Everything is so bright... is this heaven? Mom, my body feels so free... and comfortable... 0 Bad end 5 HIYOOOOOOO ...wait, don't do that, you're not dead. You slowly come to. The ceiling looks unfamiliar. 2 Look around 3 Sleep in more You don't know how you got here, but you decide that it's too comfortable for you to leave. You wake up much later. 1 Get up 3 Look at self 1 Look at surroundings Why, you're naked. 0 FUCK THIS SHIT WHERE'D MY CLOTHES GO LET ME LOOK AROUND FOR IT 3 FUCK THIS SHIT THIS IS A WEIRD PLACE LET ME DASH OUT LIKE A IDORT 4 FUCK THIS SHIT LET ME WRAP MYSELF UP WITH THIS BLANKET AND LOOK FOR SOMETHING TO WEAR Well, let's tie up the blanket right here... roll it around... shit, it'll do. Now, the clothes are... I don't know, it's not on the bedside, and... okay, never mind, it's on the bedside. 2 Wear it 2 Hey, I like what I just made! The room's empty, right? Nobody's looking at me, right? Let me frolic in my creation. There you go. You still have no idea where you are, though. 1 Change clothes, go out the door 0 Go out the door as is 5 Look around the room for clues The room's really clean, like a room in a hospital. There's really not much here... the bed looks generic. There's absolutely nothing you can tell about this place. There aren't even any windows. 0 Stick around the room 4 Change clothes, go out the door 0 Go out the door as is The door makes a cool swoosh noise as it opens automatically. The whole place looks clean and... unrecognizable. The corridor is pure white. You don't see anyone around. 4 Go left 3 Go right You see a blonde girl in uniform walking toward you. "Hey! You're awake! Thank god." She runs to you and hugs you--you can't escape from the deadly hug. "I was so worried when I saw you on the floor." 1 "L... lady? Do I know you?" 0 "Let me go!" 3 "WHY" "Huh? Why, you ask... is this a local thing?" She seems to be thinking... while she keeps you in her arms. "Well, I was the one that found you on the floor. I was hoping you'd be awake soon." 0 "Could you... let me go? It hurts." 5 "So where is this place?" 0 "That's great, but I don't even know who you are." She starts thinking again. "Hmm, this place? I'm not supposed to say, but... well, have you ever been to a secret base before?" Now she is squishing you while hugging you, like a plush doll. 0 "I can't say that I have." 4 "SUGOIIIIII" 1 "WAT." "Right, right? It's awesome, right?" Now she's rocking you around. Not even your mom held you like this. "I can show you around, if you'd like." 2 Do. 1 Do not. "Of course! Come with me." She stops hugging you, and now grabs your hand. This lady's really touchy-feely... 0 So what'll you see? Where will this lead? 0 You'll see soon! 2 I really want to make the story go faster, but I just can't seem to do that :( 7 G'nite The screen before you shatters as Khaaaan finishes his VN. Before you stands Muki- she's wearing a flowing white gown, 3 Feel around her. 1 "What the fuck just happened?" 1 "..." Your hands pass through her. "Anon. You are the chosen Hero of Destiny. However, you cannot go on your fated journey until you have a character flaw." 1 "I'm ronery. Is that good enough?" 1 "I have problems shitting." 0 "I hate women." 3 "I jerk off to you." 1 "I'm a perfect motherfucker." 0 "I have a mysterious past that haunts me." "I understand" She waves her hands over you. "You are now ready for your quest. How shall you defend yourself on your journey, Anon?" 0 "Sword and shield. Plenty of practice in my japanese import games." 3 "A fucking gun. I'm not retarded." 0 "KUNAI WITH CHAIN." 0 "I want to pilot a fucking mecha." 2 "I'm a magic caster" 1 "Fucking gadgets and shit" 0 "Bitch I don't need no weapons" She waves her hand and an ornate flintlock pistol appears in your hand "It will change according to your will, but you must learn to control it. Now, you may have a companion on your quest." 3 "I'll have Khaaaan" 0 "I'll take DJZebro." 0 "Binary, motherfucker." 0 "Xiox." 1 "Tofu, because he sounds delicious." 1 "I don't want any of these people." Khaaaan appears. Apparently "he" was a little girl. "Hello, Anon-kun~" Kha-chan is weilding a naginata, and is wearing a miko outfit with her face covered in bandages. 0 "What" 2 "Is that supposed to be a penis?" 1 "Re roll, please, Muki." "Yep! I can fire white beams out of the tip! Wanna see!?" Kha-chan swings her naginata around skillfully and blasts through Muki, creating a hole in her but causing no damage. 1 "Put that back in your pants, Kha=chan." 1 "DO IT AGAIN DO IT AGAIN." 0 "..." 1 "So, how old are you?" You forget to breathe and die. Kha-chan then rapes your body with her Penis Naginata. 2 Bad end. 3 Returd Give up VN for the night? 3 Yes 5 No Delete naito faiaa~? 2 Yes 3 No Shuffle? 1 Y 4 N Clear playlist? 2 Y 2 N 1 You suck THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE STEVE IN THIS CHAT 12 STEVE 9 STEVE THERE IS NOTHING ABOVE US... 5 BUT THE STARS, ABOVE! 2 But my love rocket~ Wanna see it?~ 2 But the horse cock I just threw I at you. Julianne levels her musket at you. "I'm sorry, MC-kun. The truth is, I loved Limecat this entire time. Goodbye." The ball exits the musket and lodges itself inside your chest. 0 "I... knew..." 1 "But I still..." 1 "Lo..v..." 4 Just fucking with you END. You reach for your sidearm. "Wha.. what are you..?!" You line the sights up and empty the clip into her chest. She falls to the ground. You struggle to stand and then- 2 Shit on her body 2 Kick it 0 Dismember her with your knife 0 Take a piss in her gaping mouth 4 Throw dirt in her gunshot wounds They spin and finish the attack with a kick to your gut, bringing you to your knees. Dragon Dildo is knocked away. As they regain their composure, you notice they are open to a nutshot... 5 FALCON... PUNNNNNNCH! 2 Do not dishonor your famiry. Give up like a big boy. Throwing away your honor, you throw your fist as hard as you can... but you hit nothing. Well, you do, but... nothing... NOTHING!? 4 "You're a... chick?" 1 "I was beaten by a girl?" 6 "Oh shit. Please don't hurt me." "She" backs away, in shock. "Y-You..." You can hear the other men mumbling: "Lord Kenshin is a woman?" "Woman can't lead the Uesugi!" "What is this madness?" 3 Turn to the men. "YES. SHE IS A WOMAN. SHE IS NOT YOUR LORD." 4 Turn to the men. "No. He has such honor and strength that he was able to take my dishonorable attack." 2 Turn to Kenshin "You mean you haven't told them?" You hear the men's mumbles lower. "Wha-what are you..." Kenshin lowers her naginata. "Honor or not, you have proved valiant as any god." 5 "Are you shitting me? I haven't done anything but get my ass kicked." 1 "And you have proved a worthy opponent." 0 "Can't say the same about your Bishamonten, though." "You are too humble, Susanowo." She turns to her men. "Men of Uesugi, gather your arms and return to camp. We shall shelter the god and his guest." 0 "No, really, that's alright..." 3 "Got anything to eat? I'm starved." 5 "..." You and your imouto enter their camp and are treated as honored guests. After your meal, Kenshin approaches you. "Susanowo, would you be so kind as to meet with me in private?" 4 "Yeah, sure, what's up?" 0 "I'm kinda busy" 3 "Sorry, I need to watch my imouto." She motions you over to the area cordoned off for her. You notice a crapton of guards. They kinda look like sand niggers with their headwraps. 5 "So, why'd you call me here... Uesugi Kenshin, right?" 1 "What do you want from me?" 1 "..." She looks out from under her headwrap/mask/monk shit. "I am not surprised you know my name. I mean no offense, but I do not believe you to be a god." 1 "You're right." 2 "Bullshit." 6 "Why not?" She picks up a cup with what you assume is tea and sips it. "You are not a skilled fighter. You speak like a commoner. You have no divine attributes. And..." 2 "And?" 6 "What?! I do not speak like no fucking commoner." 1 "...?" One of her guards enters, and draws his blade. Kenshin waves him off. "Leave us, and remain out of earshot." All her guards comply. 1 "Oh god you're gonna kill me, aren't you?" 5 "...Why are we all alone?" 1 "..." She begins to remove her armor - you notice that she's rather undeveloped under all that armor. Removing her headgear, she reveals an image of pure beauty- makes Khana look like a bitch. 4 "Yo-you're beautiful under all that gruff and sweaty crap." 2 "..." 1 "Look, we just met, and I don't screw on first dates, at least until I get a hair sample checked." She remains unfazed. "You know what I truly am, 'Susanowo'. You have seen my face. Now I request you tell me from where you hail." 2 Tell her the truth,. 7 Make up shit. You tell her that you and your sister come from lands far to the west, where the women are slaves to the men. "I-interesting..." 0 "It is. Which is why I was so bewildered at the sight of a female warlord." 5 "So, I mean, don't you people have some shit about treating guests right?" 7 "..." "I-I am sorry. I cannot service you as the women in your homeland. I have swore to Bishamonten that I would remain chaste." She bows respectfully to you. 0 "I understand." 11 "Sorry, I can't accept that." Her eyes widen. You lunge at her, and for once, you pin someone. You're not too heavy, but you're not too muscly, and somehow you managed to get her in an inescapable position. 1 Kill her. 10 Rape her. 1 Back off an apologize. Pinning her down thoroughly, you expose her upper body. Her chest is rather underdeveloped, and firm with muscle. 1 Ignore her mosquito bites. 10 Tease them with your tounge. Re-enacting your favorite chinese girl porn cartoon, you slobber all over her dfc. She begins to moan while struggling- 11 Stuff her robe into her mouth 2 YOU ENJOY THE NOISE You notice her eyes are filling with tears. Your heart is heavy with guilt, because you're a beta fuck. But Uesugi Kenshin's lithe body lies beneath you.. 1 Stop the rape. 13 Run your hands down into her nether regions. You feel around, and notice she's hardly got any hair down there. You wonder how old she is as your fingers turn into hole-seeking missiles. Kenshin is shaking her head. 9 PIERCE HER HEAVENS. 3 Nah, teasing is okay. You enter her warm, somewhat wet lady-hole. Her body shudders with every movement you make. She's completely given up. Your Hyper Weapon feels about ready. 10 Unleash the beast. 4 Don't. She's still got her virginity, kinda. You move her now limp body into position. You can see her shut her eyes, and tears continue to stream out. You position your hyper weapon... 9 ENTER WITH FORCE AND GREAT FEELING! 4 Slide in gently. I mean, you were pretty rough. You force your hyper weapon into her womanhood- immediately you draw blood, and you can hear Kenshin's muffled screams. She squirms, but you hold her legs firm. 1 Proceed slowly at first. 6 SHIIFTO-CHENGI! ENTER THE REDZONE, FULL SPEEEEEDO! 2 Stay there for a bit. You thrust in and out of her with your hyper, and she lets out a muffled scream each time. However, you notice she grabbed onto one of your arms holding her. 5 Pull her in, sex sitting up. Hold her a bit. You have >a< heart. 4 Ignore it. You pull her in, sitting up. You can feel her tight, muscular body rubbing againt your poorly developed chest. This position stimulate you more, and you feel like you're about to explode! 5 Inside. 2 Outside. You empty yourself into her, and you can feel her climax at the same time. You fall backwards, and you make sure to hold her, just in case. 0 "Sorry, Kenshin." 5 "..." 0 "Now, you see why I said I was a god." She manages to free her mouth from the gag. "I... I won't speak of this. When I thought about it, you had the upper hand, and it was my fault for revealing a weakness to you." 1 "Weakness" 0 "Damn straight." 6 "..." "You're actually a brilliant... strate...gis...t..." She passes out onto your chest. you get up, brushing yourself off, and putting your meat away. 6 Redress Kenshin. 4 Leave her on the ground, nude. You redress her, position her on what you assume is her bed, and exit stealthily. You find your "quarters" and sleep. You wake the next morning to the sound of moving horses and men. 4 Wake up, apparently it's go time. 5 Sleep in. You are roused to wake a few minutes later by a guard. Your imouto is already dressed in common armor. "My lordship has called for you. Come." 0 "What? Why?" 0 "I refuse." 6 Silently comply. You follow the guard to Kenshin. She's mounted a large, white warhorse. "'Susanowo', good morning." She refuses to look you in the eye. 7 "And a good morning to you, your lordship." 2 "Mornin'." 1 "..." "We ride this morn to face the Takeda. Surely, if you knew who I was, then you know who they are." Her composure is not as strong as yesterdays. 8 "Yep, those horse riders, right?" 0 "No." 1 "Takewho?" "Yes. Are you not going to run? What happened last night is stricken from the record, so long as you do not reveal my secret. There's no reason to be here." 7 "I ain't running. I took your virginity, the least I could do is kill a few horse fucks, right?" 0 "You're right. I'll take my leave." 2 "...You calling me a coward?" Kenshin winces at the reminder. "Y-yes. I do suppose that would help." She rides off. Well, you're fighting now... 6 Seek out Imo. Tell her you're gonna fight. 0 Don't bother. You catch up to your imouto, who is standing in commoner armor, but without arms. "Nii-chan, you're not going to fight, are you?" 2 "Yes. Stay behind. Be safe." 6 "Yes. Would you join me?" She looks away for a second, but looks back at you. "If I didn't go, you'd probably get yourself killed. Remember, I'm the one who took fencing class!" 14 "I'm glad to have you by my side, kiddo." 3 "Don't underestimate your big brother." You and Imo head to the front. On the horizon, you can see an innumerable amount of horsemen. You see Kenshin at the front of the Uesugi force. 6 Head beside her. 4 Stay back. You march to her side, Imo in tow. "'Susanowo', what are you..." Kenshin doesn't have half the look of strength she did before. In fact, she looks scared. 2 "What's wrong, my lord?" 8 "Scared, Kenshin?" 2 "I'm here to fight." She looks down. "The lord of the Uesugi can never be scared. He must be strong, zealous, and dedicated." Her hands tighten around her ornate naginata. 9 "I'll stand beside you, then." 1 "Let's hope you can live up to that." 3 "..." Kenshin looks at you with eyes swollen with tears. "Why do you..." A soldier approaches Kenshin. "The Takeda have begun moving to the east. Should we respond?" 7 Interject: "No, that's a trap. A clear sign of them trying to draw you away from the main force." 2 Say nothing. Kenshin sits up on her horse. She moves her naginata in front of you. "I shall lead a force to meet the detachment. Tell the other generals to hold firm" Kenshin gallops off. 6 Fuck. Follow her. 3 No, stay here at the front. They'll need more men here. You and Imo run off to follow her, but she remains far ahead of you. You can see to the east a small force of rapidly moving horsemen, and Kenshin with a small band of her own cavalry. 1 Attempt to take a horse and follow. 0 Try to catch up on foot. 8 Give up, stay behind, but keep an eye on her. As soon as Kenshin leaves the main force, you see the slow advance of the main Takeda army. The Kenshin army remains unfazed. 7 Charge ahead. 6 Mimic the other soldiers and wait. You head to the far end of the main force, so you can keep an eye on Kenshin. You've got no real fight experience, but you can try, right? You raise Dragon Dildo into the air, and it begins to glow. 10 Scream. Yell. INCITE FEAR. YOU ARE ONE CRAZY MOTHERFUCKER. 3 Keep your cool. You roar seems to encourage the other troops. You hear them yelling. "THE STORM GOD IS WITH US!" Many men begin to break rank and charge along side you. A volley of arrows takes off from the Takeda. 0 "FUCK! RETREAT!!!" 8 Run through it. Keep screaming. You probably won't get hit. You charge through the arrows- many arrows miss their marks. You recieve a glancing blow to the face. Only a nick. As you collide with the front line, Dragon Dildo shines brilliantly. 10 "FOR KENSHIN!!!!!!!" 3 Silently flail like a retard. You swing down, and luckily you aren't impaled by the Takeda infantry. You've killed your first person, some old jap. Then your second, and third. You feel light, you're on fire. 9 Push deeper. 3 Remain on guard for Kenshin Two men on horseback charge, sweeping their naginatas... you dodge, once, but they easily come around and go for a second blow. There's no escaping... 4 CHARGE AGAINST THEM! 2 Take it and die like a fag. The moment you feel the naginata's edge contact your body, you feel time slow down... and stop. Dragon Dildo is glowing intensely. You back away from the frozen horsemen... 9 Attack them while... whatever is going on is going on. 0 Move away and pick up a spear. You step behind the first one, and carve through him and his horse- then the next one, and make a clean cut down the center of the two of them. When you relax, time returns to normal. 3 You are a GOD. Go around trying to kill things. 6 You don't know how to use THAT yet. Play it safe. Imo looks shocked. "Nii-chan, how did you manage to..?" She's holding up, but not nearly as well as you. 3 "I dunno, but I can fucking stop time." 4 "I used... THAT." As you carve through a few other soldiers without the use of THAT, you overhear chatter from officers: "Lord Kenshin is surrounded! He held off that other attack, but..." "We can't win without him!" 9 Head over to Kenshin. 0 Hold the front. She can take care of herself. 'Nii-chan, I'm following!" The two of you run through a small patch of trees to meet up with Kenshin's detachment. They're being cut down... and Kenshin is just sitting there! 9 "KENSHIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" 1 Head in and intervene. You might be able to use THAT! She sees you, shakes her head, and continues simply to sit atop her horse, merely blocking. You grip Dragon Dildo tightly, and it glows again. 11 No choice. We need to intervene. 2 Can't be helped. Leave her be. You and Imo try to force your way through the mess of bodies, soldiers, and horses, but you're unable. Dragon Dildo glows, but not as intensely as it was during THAT. 2 Retreat. There's nothing you can do. 7 "MEN OF UESUGI! RALLY! IF YOU CALL YOURSELF A SOLDIER OF LORD KENSHIN, YOU WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" You hold Dragon Dildo aloft, and once again, it glows bright the sun. The remaining soldiers rally around you, Imo, and Kenshin. 7 "TIL DEATH! CHARGE!" 0 "..." Time stops. Dragon Dildo's glow begins to spread through your arm, your chest, then your entire body. The glow fades, and you're left with a jacket of fine black and gold chain. 0 Take a badass pose. It's not every day you look this awesome. 8 No time for fucking around. TIME IS STOPPED! KILL EVERYTHING! You cut through several heavily armored horsemen with Dragon Dildo. Time returns to normal, but it's glow does not fade. "Susanowo... you are... truly a god?" Kenshin sits shocked. 5 "One needs not be a god to fight. To arms, Lord of the Uesugi? Are you not the feared Avatar of Bishamonten?" 0 "Yes, and I order you to fight like the warrior you are!" You can feel Kenshin's confidence rising. She dismounts her warhorse and assumes the same position you saw when you fought her. "Susanowo. Fight alongside me, and we shall crush the Takeda!" 6 "Yes, my lady!" 0 "..!" 1 "Nope." As if you two were allies for ages, you and Kenshin perform a dance of death, her naginata cutting those that Dragon Dildo could not penetrate. "I am Uesugi Kenshin! Avatar of Bishamonten!" 6 "And I am Susanowo, God of Storms!" 2 "And I am no god, but simply a warrior who stands beside the great lord!" 2 "..." Like a whirlwind, the two of you cut down the remaining Takeda detachment. She stands, tall, like a proud daimyo. "Come. We shall rout the rest." She mounts her horse- 6 Ride bitch on her horse. 1 You can walk. Imo mounts another horse, and you two ride towards the battlefield. You again hold Dragon Dildo high, allowing it's light to permeate the battlefield, drawing attention away from Kenshin's troops. 2 You and Kenshin ride, and you can feel her radiant energy. She's back. 0 However, as you close in on the Takeda line, you see a familiar face among the horseman. 0 That strong, steely stare, with severe eyes. 1 Reihl sits astride a massive warhorse, yari in hand. 1 SENGOKU RONERY-KUN / TO BE CONTINUED? So, I made all that shit up as we went 1 It was great 5 It was crap 7 I want more DRAGON DILDOS So, tomorrow night, I'm writing again. So I can get things ready... 3 Iron Lion Uprising. Let's fucking save Julianne all fucking ready. 6 Sengoku Ronery-Kun. What the fuck is Railgun's character doing on the battlefield? 7 We'll play it by ear. Poll 8 Choice 1 is wrong. 8 Choice 2 is correct. watch card captor sakura episode 1? 5 y 8 n If you aren't serious about giving out suggestions, we're watching an old-ass animu from before you were born. 0 Okay 5 Khaaaan Francium 6 ihihihihihihihihihihih 6 takketakketakketakke 6 tatatatatatatatatatatata Clear list? 5 Yes 1 No Is it too late for a VN? 5 Go to sleep, DJ 5 Write for me, DJ "THIS IS THE END, CHIHAYAN!" Lord Binary aims his lasorgun at Chihayan's chest. "No mortal man can beat me!" 3 I was trying to go somewhere 3 But I failed 3 Sorry. Continue /sci/? 3 yes 4 no what to watch 7 full metal panic 2 Gundam wing 6 other VN Tonight? 2 No 5 Yes Who writes? 5 DJ 4 Fukki 1 Binary? 2 Tofu? 3 Goship? I-It's not like I want to write for you... 1 Iron Lion Uprising 3 Sengoku Ronery-Kun 4 Manhou Broujo 0 Something new Dramatis Personae: 1 Manhou Brojou Emsee-chan: A dyke with the power of a Puella Magi, and none of the responsibility. 0 Schoobie: A socks and sandals wearing interdimensional being. Kyuubey's retarded half cousin, thrice removed. 0 Lord Chiruno: Lord of Numbers and things most public school students hate. You wake in a daze- you look around, and it looks pretty dank and dark in here. Must be some neckbeard... rich neckbeard's... basement. 1 Check for Schoobie. 6 Walk around and check the place out. You gaze around in the dim light offered by the shitty lighting. Walk around, you notice a lot of old books- most of them about math and other shit you don't care about. TO THE NORTH, THERE'S A DOOR. 0 Check the door. 5 Read the books, look for a clue of the owner You read the inside cover, and read the name "Chiruno-kun" The "i" has a heart as a dot and the o is a smily face. 3 Put book in bag. 1 Use the book as a torch. You put the book in your backpack from school and notice a small, rather homo-ly dressed ra- oh, that's Schoobie. It looks asleep. 1 Kick it 0 Wake it gently 4 Put creature in bag. Keii the new master of vocaloid? 3 ALL HAIL KEII, HE IS THE MASTER NOW 1 NO suggest 90s videos in chat and i might play them 11 yes 6 just play the list even thouigh it sucks I've made frozen lemonaide 0 oh thanks 3 Flash me 0 Are you alone? For every Vocaloid that gets added from now, I'm adding UNTZ. And put it atop the added Vocaloid. 2 And all non-vocaloid songs have priority over vocaloids. 5 Ufufu. 4 Khaaaan You mad? 5 I mad 6 Not mad Mind dubs? 6 Yes 2 No So do I try writing tonight? 5 Yes 3 No Well, guess i'm writing. What are we doing? 6 Continue Anon's escapades as a magical girl 1 Try a different route from something we tried 0 Try something entirely new Every Vocaloid posted from now will get the backseat treatment. 2 :T 2 Khaaaan Why you do dis khaan? 0 because 7 Chiruno You're at a haunted house; your date has stood you up, so you're alone. 0 Call a friend 5 Go it alone You're going alone. You rummage through the pocket and produce two tickets--well, you don't need one anymore. 1 Keep in pocket 1 Toss it 4 Start crying, because your ass got dumped If there ever was time to break down and cry, now's the time. Manly tears pour down your face. The sky is cruelly clear, with bright red sun in the horizon. You see someone walking toward you. 1 Look at her. 6 Ignore her approach. You're in a strangely good spot. You're downed by one bitch already; you have no room for another. She stands in front of you. "Erm, uh..." she mutters. She has a concerning face. "Are you okay?" 1 "I'm okay. There's something in my eye." 0 "Do I look okay to you? I just got dumped." 2 "..." 4 "I... need a hug." Nothing like a pity hug from a stranger, right? She gives you a hug, and pats your head. When was the last time you got that from anyone? "Everything will be okay," she says. 0 "Would you like to listen to what happened?" 3 "Thanks." 6 "I have a spare ticket. Would you like to have it?" She pauses. "Well... don't you need it?... oh." She's quick to catch on to the situation. "I'm sorry." She apologizes. "I'll take up on your offer. So, would you like me to accompany you?" 5 Hell yeah, you've got a date nonetheless. 2 No, I'll sulk alone. "Okay, then." She smiles, and takes your ticket. "Let's go." She leads the way. You stand there, kind of stunned at what just happened. "Aren't you coming?" You snap out of it, and see her wave. 7 Dash toward her. 2 Walk over slowly. Well, seize the day, right? No time to waste and whatnot. You run toward her and AH FUCK YOU TRIPPED OVER NOTHING AT ALL YOU DITZY FUCK. It seems that you didn't land on the concrete, though... 0 Get up and pretend nothing happened 2 Look at where you've landed 5 This is too much. Back to manly tears. 1 Fuck it. Let me stay here for a second. I've lost all will to get up. You beta as fuck you. Man up already; better be glad I didn't call it bitch tears. "Er... if you need to cry, that's fine, but at least could you get off me first?" I guess you know where you landed. 4 Get up immediately. "I... I'm sorry!" 5 Stay put. "Let me stay like this for just a bit." She sighs. "Okay, but you know, people are watching, and we aren't in the most discreet position here." She pats your head. "Come on, get up." 1 "Yes, ma'am." 6 "Okay, I'm sorry." 1 "But..." "Well, then." She grabs your hand. "This way you can catch up to me, AND get a feel of me without knocking me over. Let's try again." You go into the house. There aren't many people around. 0 Look around to see if there's anyone you know around. 8 Try to enjoy the haunted house. 1 Keep your attention on the girl. Try to chat her up. give gosu the star? 1 yes 2 no Next character to draw? 0 Misaka 3 Rei 0 Taiga 1 Aikawa 0 Misaki 2 Madoka 1 Ika i am glad kelly was played 8 yeah 8 naw VN tonight? 6 Yes 4 No Who writes? 0 Goship 1 DJzebro 0 Khaaaan 1 Queue 2 Binary 1 Fukkireta You wake up in your bed. The day is anew, though you don't feel like getting up. 3 Lie in bed for a few more minutes 0 Force yourself to get up 3 Masturbate Lazily, you lie there, glancing at your alarm clock. You then begin slowly masturbating, whe your imouto walks in... 0 Stop immediately 4 Keep doing it anyways 0 Tell her to get out She has a puzzled look on her face before shifting to a worried face. "O-o-onii-chan! W-what are you doing!?" 2 "Nothing." 0 "I'm so tired." 5 "Masturbating." Her moe face fills with shock "M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-MAS-MASTURBATING!? ONII-CHAN, DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY SHAME?" 3 (X'__') 3 "Not really." 0 "You're right! What the heck am I doing? You didn't see anything, okay?" "W-what's with that look on your face? And what do you mean "Not really."!? 3 "Well...I'll get up now." 4 "Why don't you join in?" 0 "Whatever." Imouto has a scared look on her face. Maybe you went too far. "O-O-O-O-ONIICHAN NO BAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". She runs out of your doorway. You look at your clock and you realize that you're v 3 Force yourself up 3 Lie down and stare at your ceiling for a while You get up and think about how the day might go, you're a little behind on your schoolwork, though not very worried. 2 Proceed normally, place toaster in mouth. 1 Try to take things slow. You go ahead and get ready for school. Everything feels depressingly normal. Your parents left earlier for a business trip out of town. 3 Proceed normally towards high school. 3 Make a stop at the local convenience store first 3 Tumble down You feel a little empty, but you want to go to the convenience store before anything else. You make a hasty walk towards it, just down the street 1 minute away. 3 . 3 . On your way there you notice a sparkle in the sky. Odd. You enter the store and have a great choice. 2 Buy the coca-cola 0 Buy the gum 2 Buy the ice-cream You cannot decide betwen the coke and the ice-cream. Chemicals shift in your brain. Beta-endorphins, tyrosine, enkephalin, valine, lysine, isouecine 5 THIS CHOICE HAS LEFT ME IN DESPAIR 3 tumble down You walk out of the store without buying anything. Suddenly a bus is coming speedingly in your direction. A schoolbus from your school. A beam of light comes down and hits the bus 0 jesus christ how horrifyin 3 this vn sucks 3 kill yourself You tumble down 3 , 3 , what to watch 5 Rozen maiden 1 NGE 1 Tenjou Tenge Playlist 4 Clear 0 Delete All non vidya 11 Leave it faggot Ban unnamed? 2 No 12 Nope 3 no Skippu? 3 yes 2 no Choose a Type of Woman as Your Lover 2 White 2 Nigra 1 Japanese 3 Korean 0 Chinese 1 Other Asians 4 Your hand It is your tenth birthday. The local shut-in has decided you're a man now and wants to give you one. 0 Charmander 3 Squirtle 1 Bulbasaur You pick an ugly little bastard turtle that spits water. A red headed tsundere and a closet homosexual have joined you in your quest to become some sort of master. 0 Adventure. 1 Adventure! 3 ADVENTURE!! The red head tsundere was actually yandere. She thought the homo was trying to keep you away from her so she killed him. Yandere was arrested, convicted and hung for murder. Also your pokemon is dead. 0 Suicide 3 Suicide 4 Continue your adventure without them. You are now in Pewter city. The people know what happened and blame you for the death of their gym leader. They glare at you as you walk through the streets. 1 Get the fuck out of town. 3 Better catch a new 'mon. You make your way through those god damn caves. And find an already wounded zubat left behind from another trainer. You grapple the Zubat and force it into a tiny ball. It fucking hates you and bites 2 Now to get some god damn badges. 1 It looks like this pokeshit isn't for me. Maybe I should try the digimon world. You are now in Cerulean city. Just like Pewter city, everybody knows and blames you. Worse than Pewter, they spit on you when they see you. 0 Suicide 0 Suicide 5 Murder suicide. You swing your knife at officer Jenny. She shoots you in the face. Good work dickhead, you are dead and didn't even take anyone with you. Not even the fucking jester. The end. 0 Good ending. 0 GREAT ENDING. 5 Words cannot describe the glory of this ending. You walk into your room, and Hinaichigo is lying on your floor. She looks to be unconcious. 5 Rape her 2 Put her in her box. You penetrate her lower hole, but she twitches. The doll joints sever your hardened boner, and you die of blood loss. 2 Bad end 4 Do we want a Real VN tonight? What do we wanna read tonight? 4 Sengoku Ronery-Kun 0 Oldfag's Creed: Mukihood 3 Iron Lion Uprising Story thus Far: 1 It's fucking Rance 1 Only you start in Uesugi 0 And you're from the future 1 You're on the battlfield, and you're weilding Dragon Dildo, the glowing blue Katana 1 But you see your friend, Reihl Gahn on the battlefield! Dramtis Personae 2 Ronery-kun: MC of this story. Raped Uesugi, but suddenly had a moralfag flip and started to support her. 0 Imo-chan: Your tsundere imouto who got written into a side character. 3 Uesugi Kenshin: 15 year old leader of the Uesugi clan. Her followers believe she is a male. Only Ronery knows. 0 Reihl Gahn: Your friend, who banged the chick you wanted. He appears back in time on the side of Takeda. "Susanowo, do you know him? Is he from where you hail?" Kenshin rides alongside you. She's regained her confidence, but is shaken at the sight of oncoming force. 0 "No." 3 "He's my best friend" 0 "He stole the woman I loved" "An ally? Then why does he stand alongside the Takeda?" She speaks, but her eyes do not leave the oncoming enemies, Reihl included. "Should we engage? I am in yor debt for saving me." 1 "We shall not back down. The Takeda are our enemy, and it is a shame he is on their side." 4 "I'll face him alone. You deal with the rest." 1 "We should break off the attack." Do we even wanna continue? 5 Save and quit 1 Save and continue One shot harem vn 1 No 2 Yes How many people are actualy votting 0 Press here 2 Press here Iron chef or escaflowne DUB? 3 iron chef 0 escaflowne Watch escaflowne? 0 yes 3 no endless waltz dubbed? 2 yes 3 something else (what) You voted agaisnt Endless Waltz because you were a faggot 1 Yes 1 Yes And from the rooftops, Muki-kun fell like the angel of death. Upon landing on Julianne, he tears out her throat, and proceeds to violate the body. 4 Rape the maids 0 Genuflect Seeing this, MC-kun was filled with rage. He turned his Hitomi Unit's blade on Muki-kun, however, it was countered by both Ronery-kun and Kenshin! 3 Madoka Dies 1 Madoka Lives Dragon Dildo and the Ame-no-Nuboko begin to glow, and the Hitomi Unit and MC-kun are forced back! However, Manhou Broujo Mshii-chan turns Schoobie into a huge asshammer, and counters! 5 England Wins 1 France Wins Kenshin diverts her naginata to holding back the asshammer, while Muki-kun runs up the ARMS's blade and zero's in on the cockpit! The Dragon Dildo shines brilliantly! 1 Sekai should have won 2 Kotonoha should have won The Asshammer becomes a dildo-gatling, firing acidic jizz. A blast hits Muki-kun, and he is forced to CAST-OFF his armor before it burns through. Kenshin sets Julianne's body ablaze. 4 Crab 1 Snake Muki-kun takes shelter in a nearby sewer and radios in for help. 4 large Russian choppers rain hell down upon the Hitomi Unit and Manhou Broujo. Ronery-kun and Kenshin take cover. 1 Lunamaria 4 Stellar The Orikalkos system on the Hitomi intercept the missiles fired, and the armor tanks the rest. Manhou Broujo fires Gaylasers at the choppers, turning them into giant dicks. 0 Louise 1 Siesta The dicks fall from the sky, crushing Ronery-kun. However, he manages to push Kenshin from harm's way before he is crushed. Muki-kun prepares explosives and charges for the Hitomi's legs. 3 Rei 2 Asuka As the warriors converge, Lord Chiruno makes him and his army of Vocaloids known. Using them, he razes the earth, and forces the world to listen to Vocaloid forever. 1 The end. 3 OR IS IT? How shall we do this? 2 Bump Gundam up and watch it all without intermissions. 0 Bump Gundam up and shuffle a few music vids inbetween. 4 Lets stick to music videos for a while, Gundam in an hour or so. Clear playlist 1 please 1 please don't poll 7 afk 5 afk 10 here A registered user is 6 A tripfag 8 A cool guy Alright, which one of you faggots is Slimy in disguise 2 me 2 me 2 who the fuck is slimy Miku Facts for the Questionaire 1 Vocaloid 2 CV01 (Hatsune Miku) Released August 31st, 2007 1 VA: Saki Fujita 4 Graphic Designer: KEI 1 First appearance in an anime: Zoku Sayaonara Zetsubo Sensei Ep 5 & 13 Okay, do we try a the VN? 3 Yes 1 No Do we want VN tonight? 2 Yes 1 No Do we still want VN? (Hopefully this time I don't die) 5 Yes 5 No WHO'S THE BOY I'LL NEVER LET GO? 2 CARLITO! 1 CARLITO! Who is here? 1 4 WHO IS ALIVE 5 Click here if your alive 2 here if your dead click if ur dancing 1 clik 3 click Rin is Pure 3 Rin is Pure 0 Rin is not a slut 0 Rin is pure still breathing /a/? 0 yes 1 no 3 gundamu IS YOUR BODY READY 7 My body is ready. 2 MY BODY ISN'T READY. (GET IT THE FUCK READY) Are you watching ? 1 Yes 3 No Meredith Vieira or Ann Curry 7 Meredith Vieira 2 Ann Curry The best thing ever 0 http://boards.4chan.org/a/res/51187981 0 http://boards.4chan.org/a/res/51187981 0 http://boards.4chan.org/a/res/51187981 13 GAYONETTA MAKES ME HARD Do it 9 Index 7 Ika What are we reading tonight 1 Sengoku Ronery-kun 2 Muki's Creed 1 Iron Lion Uprising CORRECTION 0 Muki's Creed 0 Sengoku Ronery Kun 0 Iron Lion Uprising 5 Something new You sit on your floor, coming to the grim realization that your faithful gaming build has finally breathed its last. You see no point in saving it, but lament all the same. 0 Go outside. 8 Cry in your room Your tears fall, and you hug your computer. You disassemble her, and place anything that can't be saved aside to trash. You see that you'll need a new mobo and gpu 1 Go out and buy them 1 Buy them online 3 Give up for today, do something else You step outside your house, and you can hear the voices of children frolicking. You decide to go for a walk, and find yourself in the shopping district. 1 Clothes 0 Food 0 Electronics 4 Vidya You enter a non-descript game store, because the big names ones are shit. This place has quite a few old games. And you notice the cashier isn't some old dude. It's a young lady. 2 "Why are you working here, and not some upscale clothing store?" 5 "Do you guys have FightingFrogs?" 1 Browse Silently She gives you an tired look and leans on the counter. "Really? Is that joke still funny on the internets? I bet you chuckle at LOL THE GAME and shit like that, you weaboo faggot." 1 "Yeah..." 5 "Wanna go, bitch?" 2 "I bet you like sucking your boss's dick." 0 "And you don't?" "Yeah sure, neckbeard. Name a game and I'll fucking own your ass in it. I'm about to go on lunchbreak anyways, so we have plenty of time." 3 "RazeRed" 1 "Coby Hawk's Pro Surfer" 1 "Pucman" 0 "Road Brawler 4" 1 "Post-Modern Combat" "RazeRed, huh? I bet you're the type of faggot who play Gin and rides Frostcars all day, don't you?" She puts on her glasses. She's rather cute, though obnoxious. 1 "Yeah, and I bet you whore Jakumen and abuse his disgusting range and damage." 0 "No, I'm actually a Steel Leon player." 4 "Joel Abillion or bust, cuntrag." "Oho? Interesting." She throws a controller that you catch a split second before it pulverizes your nuts. You can only play as a few people, though... 1 Play as Moo-19 4 Play as Joel Abillion 0 Play as Rugnur 1 Play as Arechne You play a practice round, and can see she's clearly on a higher level than you. "Hey, neckbeard. Wanna make a bet? If I lose, I'll show you my tits. Because I won't." 5 "If I lose, I'll stand outside your store naked." 0 "If I lose, I'll blow myself." 1 "No thanks." The first round goes pretty badly, she punishes your ass as Leechi. You only manage to get her to half health. The second round starts, and... 2 Be more defensive. 3 Full on offense You try to take a more offensive route, but she exploits your lack of defense, and pummels you, only taking one hit. 0 You end up standing outside naked. 0 You're arrested for indecent exposure. 0 And buttraped by a large black man named Tiny. 4 Worst End. Want another VN? 3 Yep. 1 Nope. Fine, let's do this. Pick one. 3 Continue with being the little girl 0 Take an old one from the vault 4 Try something new "...Has he awoken?..." Everything is in darkness. "...Everything is going well..." I'm hearing voices around me, but I cannot see anything. 0 Try to say something. 1 Try to see something. Anything. 0 Keep listening. I try to move my arms to rub my eyes--but I can't move them. I'm immobile! And I can't move any of my body parts except my eyes. "...Well, let's begin..." Is that a drill that I am hearing? OH FUCK 3 MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE 1 Dear lord, forgive me, for I have sinned. 2 And this is how it all ends. "...Anon-kun? Anon-kun, are you all right?" Suddenly I'm greeted by Kaede, my childhood friend. "It's dangerous to sleep on the platform while standing." I guess I was sleeping. 1 "...I'm all right." 4 "...I had the weirdest dream." 1 "... :(" Kaede looks at you funny. "Well, what was it? Was it good? Bad? Or perhaps... naughty?" She leans over when she says the last bit. 1 "Good." 0 "Bad." 3 "...Naughty?" 1 "It's a secret." "Ufufu, naughty, eh. Who was it about? Tell me, I won't tattle." I feel so strange whenever she acts like this. 2 "You." 1 "A girl in school." 2 "Somebody else." "Well, that's boring! I thought you would think of someone we knew." She pouts. Just then, the train arrives. It's a good time to make up your mind; front, middle, or back? 1 Front. 1 Middle 2 Back. You grab her hand and dash for the back car; it seems emptier than the middle ones anyway. The door closes as you both get into the train. You look at Kaede; she's winded. "Why did we have to run?" 2 "Because seats." 2 "You know you enjoyed it." 4 "My, you look kind of... hot." She's speechless for a second. "You know, if I didn't know you for ten years, I would've beat you up for being cheesy." She looks around. There are a few seats. "Come on, let's sit." She sits. 0 Sit by the door, across her 1 Sit right next to her 5 Fuck seating. Stand in front of her. "And... why are you standing in front of me, when there are good seats all around? I don't get you at times, Anon-kun." You see her eyes looking up at you. "...What are you staring at?" 5 "No, really. You look hot. Especially from this viewpoint." 0 "I'm too much of a man to sit around." 3 "What, am I not supposed to look at who I am talking to?" "Eh?" She blushes, then looks around, and pulls up her top... like there's anything there. "My, aren't we feeling dirty today... hey, watch out. You might fall," she notes as train slows. 4 "Ha ha! Check this out. No hands, bitch." 1 "Yes, mother." 0 "Anything to have me sit next to you, eh?" As luck would have it, you blanked out by an incoming black mass flying to your face as train stops. It takes a few minutes to come to your senses, and you see the dark hair, and glasses... 0 "Hey, I know you..." 0 "Dammit, Kaede, you must really hate me." 0 Napping in the middle of the train? Napping in the middle of the train. 1 "What's your problem?" 4 "Who are you and what have you done to my face?" "Ah, I'm sorry! I just lost my balance while I was getting up..." Holy shit, is that even possible? That's just about the clumsie.. wait a minute. You know this girl. You know her from... 1 "...the pool." 4 "...this wasn't the first time you've hit me." 0 "...aren't you Kaede's friend?" 1 "...pretty sure we're in the same class." You remember now. There was that time in PE when she somehow nailed me with a softball hit... then with a chair while cleaning the class... oh god. It's Kyouko. Everyone avoids her or gets hurt. 3 "Are you... okay?" 1 "Get away, I don't want to die." 1 "Could you get off me?" "I'm okay... ah!" She realized that she was in a somewhat compromising position above you. It feels good, though, aside from your face. Kaede looks on with a mix of shock and disapproval. 5 Help her up 2 Wait for her to get up You attempt to get up, and are about to help her up. The luck continues, as the train starts up again and she falls down again; you're bashed in the chin by her head. Being gentleman is suffering. 2 Try to get her up... again. 1 Try to get up by yourself. Fuck this. Everything's fine now. Both of you are up, you with a couple of bruises and Kyouko with the flustered looks. "I... I'm sorry." She looks really embarrassed. 5 "No problem. It happens all the time... when you're around..." 1 "It's okay." 3 "You look pretty hot too, Kyouko." "Uh, um. yeah." She blushes. "It seems like I'm hurting you more than anybody else in the class, though. Do you hate me, Anon?" 1 "NO I'M FINE THIS IS JUST A FLESH WOUND" 2 "It's not your fault. I think." 1 "Just... keep your distance and you'll be fine." "Er, okay, fine." You arrive at the destination. Kyouko looks at you shyly. Kaede still has a somewhat confused look on her face. Well, they obviously don't get along, and are parting ways. 7 Go with Kaede 1 Go with Kyouko 3 ...Try to get both to come with you? You have to Kyouko, and head to school with Kaede. "I can't believe what happened back there," she says. "So does that happen that often? She knocking you out senseless, that is." 0 "Afraid so." 7 "I... think so? I don't remember a lot of them for some reason." 2 "Are you jealous?" "Eh?" She blushes. "Really? I mean, yeah, I mean no! We're not talking about me. We're talking about you. And the human wreckingball." 7 "Or maybe we're not. What do you think about me, Kaede? You've been with me since forever." 0 "I think she's cute." 0 "I... think I'd rather keep my life than go out with her." 0 "No comment." She gets flustered. "Wha---uh--no--IT'S A SECRET THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER LET'S GO TO SCHOOL" She dashes off. Man, some button you pushed. 11 Chase after her 4 Go at your own leisure "Why are you running after me? I'm not telling you anything!" The two of you dash through the morning crowd toward the school. Thanks to that, you're early--and both of you are sweaty. and panting. 4 "Give up yet?" 1 "I'll get it out of you another day." 6 "Can't... breathe... too... tired..." "You... should be... talking." Kaede glares at you, panting. "why did you have to run after me anyway? Anyway. We'll talk later. Meet me after class? We'll go home together." 1 "Okay." 4 "I have other things to do." 7 "Will I get an answer then?" "That's very unlike you. Well, let's see," she thinks for a bit. "No. Or maybe. You'll have to see, Anon-kun. Ufufu." She dashes off. "I'll see you later!" 1 Go to class. 1 Go to library. 9 Go to roof. Normally, in a story like this, roof would be open. Well, it's not. Too bad. You go to class now. 2 Talk with classmates. 8 Sit and daydream. 3 Go out and walk about. 4 Read a book. You decide to daydream. You think about the weird dream you had earlier at the platform, the encounter with Kyouko, and what'll happen with Kaede. You hope she isn't mad from all the teasing. 3 Keep dreaming. 13 You think you heard the bell ring. Snap out of it. Well, aren't you a good student. You get up and pay attention; the teacher has just started talking. It's maths time. The time flies by. before you know it, it's over. Where to? 1 Stay here. 4 Go to Kaede's classroom 3 To the roof 1 To the front gate You see Kaede. She stops talking with her classmates when she sees you. "Well, fancy seeing you here, stranger. Couldn't wait for me to stop by your class?" 2 "Nope." 2 "It's because you're slow, woman." 3 "I couldn't wait to see you." 1 "It's not like I stopped by because of you." 1 "So are we going or what?" The girls that were chatting with Kaede stare at you, then her. "No, no! It's not what you think! Dammit, Anon-kun. Now everyone'll misunderstand us. Let's go." She grabs her bag and storms out. 4 "What, you embarrassed?" 2 "It is totally what you think." 3 "Wait up!" "N--no! I could't believe you actually came to get me, is all.," she said as she walks by you. "Usually I have to drag your ass around. So, want to stop by somewhere?" 1 "We can talk here." 5 "Let's go to the park." 4 "Let's go to Buckstar." 7 "Is your house okay?" "Huh." She thinks for a bit. "I... that would work, won't it? Okay." You head out of school together. You get on the train. It's a bit more crowded than the morning for some reason. 0 "So, what we wanted to talk about..." 9 "Stick together." "Okay." After some time, you arrive at her house. She leads you to her room. "Wait here," she says, and goes out of her room." The place looks familiar... but was it always this girly? 1 Look around the desk 6 Look around the bed 6 Look around the bookshelf While looking around, you find what looks like a diary. Take a peek? 7 Yes 8 No I'll let the girl keep her privacy. I put it back where I found it. Kaede comes back with some cookies and juice. "Well, this is all we have, but here you go." Homemade it ain't, but it was good. 12 Chat for a bit 2 Time to get on asking 4 Daydream You don't think you have chatted about anything new. It's the same old--nothing you haven't been doing with her for years. But you don't think you could talk so easily with anyone else, either. 2 Chat for longer 9 Show initiative 3 Time to go home Well, enough of chatting. You get to talking. "Are we actually continuing the talk from the morning? Well, if you really want to... then tell me," she leans close to you. "What do you think of me?" 9 "I like you." 7 "I like you, as a friend." She stares at you. "R--really? You mean it?" She grabs your shoulder. She does look more of a woman than you remember her as a kid. "You aren't joking, right? Although, that's fine..." 6 "Of course not." 2 "Of course I am." 0 "Do you think this is a joking matter, woman?" 0 "Did you think this was anything but a joke?" "I'm so glad!" She hugs you. "You know, I've been liking you for a while... now, but I didn't know how to approach you about it. You know, since we've been friends for a long time." 5 You approach her for a kiss. Your lips lock. It feels soft and warm, not quite something you haven't felt before. 1 And you make passionate love with her. Well, you tried, as neither of you had any experience with this sort of thing. 0 You had a choice, and you went with your childhood friend. I hope you're happy. I'd consider it a good end. 0 As much as I'd like to narrate kissing scene for 4 hour hours, I need to sleep. 1 Thanks! Good night. r u here:3 6 :3 0 no 1 more Miku? 3 Yes 0 No 5 After goat sex Another? 7 Yes, i luve miku <3 4 NO GET BACK TO THE FUCKING PLAYLIST, BECAUSE I'M A FAGGOT Watch c ? 6 yes 3 no Who gets Khaan? 5 Tofu 5 Xiox New Game? 2 Yes 0 No 4 Give it back to Khaaaan Advertising 1 If you are going to AX, and do not have Miku concert tickets... 1 And would like some, Denwa may possibly hook you up, 1 All depends on Denwa however. You dream of her hands, the smell of her hair, the way she hugged you when you were together. Sudden sharp pain wakes you up. 0 "Mfhghrhhgh... five... more... minutes" 3 :| 0 Open your eyes. "Onii-chan, wake up allready, the breakfast is almost done :T" 2 :| 3 Drag your sister into your bed 0 Go back to sleep "Aaah!~" She starts kicking and yelling as you wrestle with her. In the end both of you, breathing hard are in bed. She's lying down next to you, her hair still wet from the shover, allready wearing h 3 Feel around her. 1 "It's time to get up, let's go Den-chan" 1 Hug her tight and go back to sleep. Her body has grown up quite a lot. Lately you even started to notice her presense around the house too much. You decide to do a full-body check on her. 3 Attack her delicious small breasts 1 Start off by caressing her back 2 Maybe it was a bad idea, I should probably back off before I get slapped "Ah! Onii-chan, what are you do...ing... aah~" You lean close and squeese her breast . It's soft and warm, her nipple becomes hard almost instantly. 3 Kiss her 1 Move your hands down 0 :| "Onii-chan... Yhy... You shouldn't be doing this... Pervert..." You start kissing her, she tries to resist at first, but soon gives up. Her tongue starts to swirl around in your mouth . 1 Her perfect legs were tempting you long enough. Slip your hand under her skirt. 0 Try and unbutton her top. 4 Start kissing her neck. You can feel her heart racing as you start to kiss her neck, collarbones. She mutters something , still trying to resist you. She's blushed and breathing heavily . And not from wrestling you. 0 Move your hand up her skirt 4 "I love you, silly sister. I really do." 1 Unbutton her shirt "Aah~ Don't blurt out something so embarrasing all of a sudden!" She's blushing now, unable to look you in the eyes. "I l-l-love you too... Onii-chan... Kiss me again~" 3 And then you made pure and delicious love to eachother. 0 Best end. 4 :3 What is the leading cause of pedophilia? 1 Mental disorder 3 Childhood abuse 18 Sexy kids This is a poll. You vote like in America. 1 Shuffle the playlist. 8 Wait your damn turn. 4 Clear it like bleach. So want to watch anime yet? 5 Anime at 10 pm (rozen maiden) 3 Keep playlist as it is 0 toss the salad 3 destroy it all What's your taste? 2 yandere taffy 3 slut fudge 5 moe cotten candy 4 tsundere jaw breaker 2 kuudere mint ...you know what fuck it 1 Onee-sama 6 Imoutou 0 Okaa-san 3 Sempai 1 Kouhai He mad? 3 Yeah, he mad. 1 Niggers 3 Horse Sex 1 DICKERS. FUCK SHIT CUNT ASS BITCH. Shuffle? 3 Yamada hustle 3 Yes 1 No 7 ban chirno Catch my heart 7 berry melon 1 http://boards.4chan.org/a/res/51287590 2 Oppai Boing Boing What is her name 2 CC 2 Holo 1 Rolo 7 Horo 2 Koro You are walking down a narrow street in the industrial part of the city. You'd rather not do it, but you have no choice: She asked you to come here after school. You are now waiting for her on the spo 1 Walk around in circles 2 Stand silently 2 Leave You chose to wait for her. It was you who sneaked her a love letter anyway. As times go by, streets go darker. You see three male figures approach you from the alley right to you. "Hey you, got a smok 2 :| 1 "I prefer not to suck on burning phallic objects" 0 "N-n-no, s-sorry..." "What's wrong buddy, did you swallow your tounge?" They get uncomfortably close to you. A second later, his foot whirls towards your groin. 1 Dodge. 2 Block. 0 Run away like a little bitch you are. You block his blow with your iron hands of fury. His head is about to blow up. You draw him close and whisper: 0 "Omae wa mou shindeiru" 4 "KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" As your scream echoes through the streets, his head blows up with a sickening crunch. His two buttbuddies stand in shock. So does she, covered in blood and bits of brain, her eyes unfocused, as if sh 3 Genuflect. 2 Pokerface. 0 Turn around and leave. 2 Feel around her. You genuflect. Her eyes find yours, mayhaps she regained conciousness for a heartbeat. A second later she releases a ear-ripping veil, and runs off. 2 Chase after her, try to calm her down. 3 Deal with the two remaining thugs. 0 Turn around and slowly walk off. Right before you turn the two remaining thugs into pools of gooey red liquid, you feel a soft voice calling for you: "Onii chan, wake up allready!!!~" 0 Brain has dumb 6 lime needs bed 1 :( Playlist? 0 UNTZ 2 Classy 2 Cooking with AnimuXD's hero 0 /sci/ 0 Human anatomy 0 unnamed list a 3 Anime Ops Skip after 0 30 minutes 0 1 hour 8 NIGHT OF FIRE 3 more hours, going strong? 9 yes boss 1 yes boss 2 hours, are you bobbing your head from side to side? 9 yes boss 1 yes boss Last hour, keep on bobbing folks 3 delicious 9 drills half an hour remains, injure the neck pain 0 sure thing boss 0 Congratulations pick one 9 teto 3 miku 1 rin "Keikaku doori, what is your wish?" 1 Reverse rape 0 I dunno, why not a cake? 8 I wish to become a girl You become a lesbian mahou shoujo. You are powerless against the onslaught of rapist demonspawn though. 4 NO NOT MY VIRGINITY! 5 Grab Muki and run You grab Muki's arm and make a dash for it. Your leg slips and your face hits a pole. You are surrounded. Guess what time it is? 2 Rape time 1 Goddamn this shit is going on failblog for sure 0 Crawl away, play hard to get. You are starting to lose consciousness. A foreign object entering your newly obtained vagina awakes you. 2 ITAI!! 1 It hurts! 3 Ca fait mal! You scream french gibberish from the top of your lungs. Wait, you don't even speak french, what the hell is this? Blood drips down your leg. 6 ...I was saving myself for Mami... 0 OH GOD I'LL BE PREGNANT 1 Whatever, let's get this done with. Category:Polldump